


不要温和地走进那个良夜

by ashleyyan



Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, 水表圈
Genre: Gen, 水表圈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyyan/pseuds/ashleyyan
Summary: （我不生产粮食，我只是粮食的搬运工）他父亲的声望与地位越来越高，他们见面的机会也越来越少。倒是他弟弟，成了新一代媒体的宠儿。大家都以为，他父亲只有他弟弟一个儿子。





	不要温和地走进那个良夜

他祖父叫他知知，他外公叫他非非。

知所应知，与其所非？

他回来参加祖父的葬礼。

起码，他想，这次赶上了。不像外公走的时候，他还在国外，来不及送行。

祖父的葬礼比外公的还要哀荣备至。数百朵新鲜的火一般艳烈的玫瑰扎成党徽的形状，置于灵前。一流的歌唱家们立在灵堂一侧，反复咏诵《国际歌》和《在太行山上》。

他深深地鞠下躬去，眼泪一滴一滴落在华贵的地毯上。他的叔叔微微皱起眉，看着长久没有直起身来的他。

“你爸爸很伤心，你最好别去给他添麻烦......”

他终于缓缓抬起头，擦了擦眼泪，沉默半晌，“我知道。”

他叔叔点点头，继续迎来送往去了。

他环视灵堂，并没有父亲的踪影。不知为何，他反而松了一口气。

相见本身也许就是一种折磨？

他正瑶上前去看祖父最后一眼，身后却有了小小的骚动，他回头看去，是一群人簇拥着父亲进来了。

...... 父亲没怎么变，除了憔悴了那么一些。

他父亲微偏过头和他们说了什么，那群人便各自散去。他犹豫了一下，走上前去，轻声道，“爸爸。”

他父亲应该也刚哭过，眼里网着血丝。他端详了一会儿长子，哑声道，“你回来了。”

你回来了。

他鼻腔酸涩，险些再落下来泪来，“是，我回来见爷爷最后一面。”

他父亲仿佛想说些什么，终究只是抬起手，整了整他的领带。

“去吧。你爷爷一直都最喜欢你......”

他刚想回答，却有人挽住了他的手臂。

“知知回来了。” 继母眼角带泪，平日里光彩照人的脸也有了灰败之色，纵使如此，也努力对他笑了笑，“怎么不早点告诉你爸呢。”

他打心里觉出一丝寒意，轻轻挣开了，“爸爸这么忙......”

继母擦了擦眼角，“和我说也是一样的。”

他一时不知如何应对，还是他父亲轻声道，“你先去吧。”

他头也不回地向前走了。

他多少次在心底问父亲，为什么非要是她呢？

谁都可以，为什么一定是她？

四岁那年，父亲蹲下身抱住她，一遍遍抚摸他的头，轻声问，“爸爸妈妈要是分开了，你要和谁在一起呢？”

他说，“你们为什么要分开呢？”

他父亲垂下眼，没有回答。

后来，他爸爸妈妈还是分开了。

后来，他和妈妈姓。

他长久地和外公呆在一起，偶尔谈起他母亲，  
外公也唯有叹息。

“那终究是你爸爸你妈妈两个人的事。”

是这样吗？不是的，不是，还有那个女人。让他和他母亲分离的女人，不让他和他父亲相见的女人。

他不是不怨恨的。

九十年代，他刚从国外回来，一时兴起去了凌河。他在凌河待了三天，也没有见到父亲一面。

市委办公厅的人说，市长太忙了。又说，这几天夫人一直在忙事务所的事。

他便什么都明白了。从那以后，他就习惯打开电视去看父亲。

他的父亲，醉心于事业，被各种各样的人期待与追捧，风光无限。

那他呢。

他知道自己出生在怎样的家庭，他的叔叔、舅舅也都曾在政界游刃有余，而他父亲更是炙手可热的政治明星。

他知道，继母怎么会允许自己比她的儿子更耀眼。

他用晋文公的名字命名自己名下的资产。

他祖父籍贯山西。

八宝山革命烈士公墓告别厅里摆满了领导人送来的花圈，他远远看着父亲落泪，与各个领导握手。

他想，为什么能和他相见，却总是这种时刻。

他刚要上前，告别厅里就有了一阵小小的喧哗。一些人急匆匆围到一起，原来，是继母晕倒了。

他迟疑一下，这是他叔叔快步走过来，对他低声道，“你还是出去吧。”

他愣了愣，终究自嘲地笑笑，转身就走。

他是和妈妈姓，却从来不觉得不是这家人。

可是如今，他怎么再做这家人。

他父亲的声望与地位越来越高，他们见面的机会也越来越少。倒是他弟弟，成了新一代媒体的宠儿。

大家都以为，他父亲只有他弟弟一个儿子。

他从心底开始冷笑，那大概就是继母想要的。

继母那次晕倒后，健康每况愈下，便怀疑有人下毒害她。

怀疑的人选，自然是他。

“我不会那么做。” 他对叔叔说，“我这么做值得吗？”

他叔叔笑了笑，“怎么不值得？”

“我不稀罕，我不稀罕我爸的一切。” 他握紧拳头，情急之下什么都说得出来，“他若真有那么一日，我和我妈就离开中国。”

他叔叔又是不屑地笑，“那你就再也不要去找他。”

他也笑，“好啊。”

可，怎么能不见。

他看着法警押着他进来，才觉得一切都是真实的。

也只有这个时刻，大家才会发现，原来他父亲还有他这个长子。

他也是这个时刻恍然发觉，曾经站在荣耀巅峰的父亲，曾经拥有高不可攀权势的父亲，曾经有喜欢的幼子可承欢膝下的父亲，如今，只有他这个长子可以来探望他、陪伴他。

父亲有一天，也会变成普通人。甚至连普通人都不如，是一个被判无期徒刑的囚犯。

他觉得无限酸楚，又从这酸楚中，品味出一点希望。

他想，我要常常去看他。

最开始的时候，他们都不太习惯。

见他，不是在葬礼，就是在法庭，在监狱。

他问了一堆，您吃得好吗睡得好吗穿得暖吗那里的人对您怎么样。

他父亲看他一眼，“没什么好不好的。”  
他就顿一顿，“叔叔是不是又好久没来看您了，我就说他不是真正关心您，您看他......”

他父亲打断他，“别这么说你叔叔。”

他摸了摸鼻子，“爸...... 我......”

他父亲笑了笑，“你记不记得，我在法庭上说什么了？”

他眨眨眼，“什么？”

“我很想你们。不止你弟弟，这么多年，我也很想你。”

他握住父亲的手，“爸爸......”

“那些说你给我，给你继母下毒的材料，就在我办公室身后的柜子里，有那么厚。” 他父亲抬起手，比出一尺的厚度，“我从来，都没有相信过。”

他的眼泪，终于掉了下来。

他每28天去看他父亲一次，从无间断。

最开始他以为他需要劝慰他父亲，陪伴他安抚他，让他的心情归于平静。但是渐渐他发现，他父亲本来就挺平静的。

平静地干他的活儿，平静地练他的字，平静地写材料、递材料、等结果 —— 当然是没有结果的。

这当然不错，只有一样。他小心翼翼地说：您又瘦了......

他父亲淡淡道，“哦。”

还是狱警说，您父亲每次去吃饭都太晚了，食堂不剩什么菜......

他皱眉，“您......”

他父亲连眼睛都未抬，“我不想和那些人一起吃饭。”

他不知从何劝起了。

每次见面也不都是很愉快的。

他偶尔提起弟弟，说他有什么事情需要我，当哥哥的都会帮忙。

他父亲说，你不用操心。

他有些委屈，“我是好意。还是说在您心里，我不配当他哥哥？”

他父亲凝视着他，“知知。” 他多少年没这么叫他了，叫他眼眶发酸，“你是我亲儿子。”

他抿紧嘴角，多年前的一切一幕幕浮现在他脑海里，他努力不去想，却还是有些失态。

他毕竟，不懂这种关系太久太久了。

从四岁那年他父亲的手离开他的头顶开始，他就只能在重重阻隔下体会父爱。

现在他能去真正体会时，却是太晚太晚了。

“您不知道。” 他的声音有些颤抖，“那年新年的时候，我打开电视，看到您和留守儿童在一起。您陪他们那么久，和他们一起等零点，听他们唱歌，喂他们吃东西......”

他努力挤出一个笑，“那时候我就想啊，我要是留守儿童，不是您的儿子就好了，这样，我就......”

他父亲深吸一口气，“知知......”

他吸了吸鼻子，站起身来，“我有点儿急事，下次再来看您。”

下一次，他还是按时来看他爸了。

他把东西一样一样交给他吧，“雨鞋，字帖，毛衣...... 您看少什么？”

“不少。” 他爸拍拍他的手，“知知，我想和你说点儿心里话。”

“看您说的，” 他笑了起来，“咱们平时说的，不都是心里话吗？”

他爸口才很好，此时也被噎了一下，“不一样。我今天想说的是...... 这么多年，是爸爸不对。”

他浑身一个战栗，“爸......”

“从你那么小，我就没有尽过父亲的责任。当然，我对你弟弟也一样...... 你继母一直想让我觉得，你弟弟比你出色比你优秀。”

他有些哽咽，“我也习惯了。”

他父亲苦笑，“之前我没有时间没有精力去了解你们，如今只有惭愧。知知，你能原谅爸爸吗？”

他怔了怔，“您不必说这些......”

“知知，你能原谅爸爸吗？”

他缓慢地眨着眼，然后攥过父亲的手，将脸埋在里面，“我...... 没什么不原谅的...... ” 他闷声道，“您都这样了，我还有什么不原谅的。”

他父亲笑出了声，“你是在这儿等着我呢吗？”

他抬起头，忽然满脸正色，“原谅是原谅了，还得有个条件。”

“什么？”

“早点去吃饭，别那么晚才去。你干嘛和自己身体较劲？”

他父亲摇头，“小兔崽子。”

那一晚他睡得很好。梦里，他还是三四岁的小孩子，他父亲抱起他，让他骑脖颈。


End file.
